Destined Love
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: AU! College fic! Kristoff loves Anna, but she's with Hans. Elsa is just alone, she can't make friends. Hans seems to like someone else and Anna can't take it. {Eventual- ElsaxHans, AnnaxKristoff}
1. Life

**Hey guys! This is my new story; I'm not really satisfied with the title for this story so if you have any suggestions then please feel free to recommend them to me, I'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Now, before we get started, I'd like to introduce the characters a bit:-**

**Elsa: **A beautiful but shy girl, she doesn't have many friends and is very lonely. Her parents died when she was small so he lives alone. Her life changes when she meets the college hunk, Hans.

**Anna: **The Miss. Popular of Arendelle College, she's friendly and is admired by many. Anna comes from a rich family and has many friends. She's dating the college hunk, Hans and is convinced that he's the one.

**Hans: **The college hunk, Hans has everything he could ask for including the perfect girlfriend, Anna, but everything changes when he bumps into the beautiful Elsa.

**Kristoff: **He's had a crush on Anna since forever but before he could ask her out she'd already started Hans. Kristoff thinks he doesn't stand a chance against Hans but fate gives him a chance.

* * *

**Ok, now let's get this started and in case you didn't know, I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life**

Elsa ran through the corridors of the empty college building as she made her way towards her locker carrying a pile of books. Everyone had already left, but she'd stayed to finish a project. She'd better get home fast; she didn't like walking alone in the dark.

And there was no one home either, Elsa sighed at the thought. Her parents had passed away when she was small but they'd left her enough to make sure she never had any trouble considering money.

Finally reaching her locker, Elsa put all the books but one inside her locker and closed it shut. The one book she hadn't put in was her diary.

As Elsa turned around to make her way home she bumped into the chest of a tall man and dropped her book without realizing it.

"I'm sorry" Elsa apologized as she looked up and gasped as she stared into the eyes of the college hunk, Hans.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway" Hans said as he gave her a genuine smile and Elsa found herself blushing. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, completely lost in each other and forgetting everything around them.

After some time, Elsa realized what was happening and turned away blushing even more.

"I'd better get going, goodbye!" Elsa said as she walked past him towards the gates.

Hans watched her until she was out of sight; once she was gone he turned around ready to leave as well but spotted something on the ground.

An icy blue book lay in the ground; he picked it up and found it to be a diary. The diary was decorated with snowflakes and the words, '**ELSA**' were engraved on it.

"Elsa, huh?" Hans said as he once again stared at the gates from where Elsa had gone out.

* * *

Elsa opened the door to her apartment and quickly locked it and ran into her room. She fell on her bed, remembering the strange feeling she had when she looked at Hans. She'd never felt this way before. Sure he was hot, but why was she feeling this way?

Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes and suddenly remembered something, groaning as she the memory of her diary falling and her being too lost in Hans's eyes to pick it up came to her.

Hopefully, she'd get her diary untouched tomorrow, but for now no point in worrying about it.

* * *

Kristoff stared at Anna as she talked to her friends about her amazing date with Hans. She kept telling them how he was the best boyfriend in the world, how much she loved him and that she was convinced that he was the one for her.

Listening to her talk made him jealous. Kristoff had a crush on Anna ever since the day he'd first seen her. It had been years ago and till now his feelings for her hadn't changed, if not he'd just loved her more everyday. But now, seeing her so happy with Hans made him think if he really could get his beloved. She seemed so happy with him and they were definitely the perfect couple, the college's Miss. Popular and the College hunk, equal on every level.

Who was he?

Nothing. He'd never even been able to build up the courage to speak to her. Anna probably didn't even know of her existence.

Looking at her and seeing her talk about her date with Hans made Kristoff jealous. He turned around and left, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

As Anna talked to her friends about her date with Hans, she couldn't help noticing a fat but cute guy looking at her. She'd seen him before several times, he was always staring at her every time she noticed and she was used to it. She was the most popular guy in school but usually when guys looked at her like that, she'd get annoyed and get them to leave her alone but this guy, whoever he was didn't annoy her. She was kind of happy at the way he looked at her.

What'd she just think?

Anna shoke her head as she tried to forget him but for some reason she just couldn't. She found herself stealing glances of him as she talked to her friends and he didn't seem to notice that she'd seen her. When he turned around and left, Anna found herself feeling sad.

What was wrong with her?

Later that night, Anna jumped on her bed and hid her head in the pillows. AS she lay there, she found herself thinking about that guy once again.

Why was she thinking of him?

Why couldn't she think of someone else? Like Hans.

Hans was her boyfriend, so she felt guilty thinking about some guy she's never even talked to.

Anna simply sighed as she fell asleep.


	2. Silently Watching

**Hello? Yeah, I'm still alive… … …**

**I'm sorry for my hiatus but I'm back now! At least for the time being… I don't know when I'll update after this but I'll still try my best. **

**I'm sure no one wants to hear, my lame excuses, right? So, let's just skip it and we'll continue to the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silently Watching**

* * *

_8:45 am. Oh no!_

Elsa gasped as she read the time. She had overslept! Again! She'd better hurry if she wanted to read college on time!

Elsa quickly did everything you do on morning's, brushing her teeth, taking a shower and then changed her clothes. She stuffed an apple inside her mouth and bolted out the door of her apartment.

Chewing, she ran as fast as she could and fortunately reached college on time. She kept running to her class and as she ran she couldn't help but notice a certain school hunk leaning against the lockers listening to his girlfriend talking looking very, very bored.

_Why did I even notice him just now? Doesn't matter, just run to class Elsa!_

She quickly walked into her class and sat down on her desk. It was only when the teacher walked in that Elsa realized that she had completely forgotten about her diary.

_Great, just the perfect way to start a day._

* * *

Hans was leaning against the lockers, listening to Anna talk about something her parents got for her. He was completely bored and was about to tell Anna something when he noticed a blue blur run past him, into class. He'd recognize that blur anywhere, even if he had seen her only once.

_Who wouldn't recognize her beauty anyway? Wait, did I just think that? _

_What is wrong with me?_

He was still looking at the class where Elsa had gone and unknowingly smiled. But then he realized what was going on and turned around to look at Anna, but she hadn't noticed anything and was still chatting away. Hans tried to listen to what Anna was saying but couldn't focus. All he could think about was Elsa. Her beautiful face, her beautiful hair, her beautiful…

_Wait! What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend! _

_This isn't right. _

Suddenly, Hans remembered the diary in his bag.

* * *

Kristoff calmly walked into through the gates of Arendelle College and was greeted by the sound of everyone gossiping. He didn't really care though, he was used to it.

He walked towards his locker and stopped when he saw Anna, beautiful Anna talking to Hans about something but Hans didn't seem to be paying attention and seemed bored.

_Hans just doesn't realize how damn lucky he is._

Suddenly, a blue blur ran past them and chuckled at the usual site. Elsa was late yet again. He turned his attention back to Anna and noticed Hans staring at the class Elsa has gone into. He was smiling looking there.

_That's weird._

* * *

"Dad! Can you drop me to college?" Anna asked as she made her way into the living room.

"Sure honey" her dad replied and went to get the keys.

Anna kissed her mum goodbye and made her way out the door and waited for her dad to bring the car out, Once he was there, she climbed onto the front seat and the car drove off.

As her dad was driving, Anna mindlessly looked out the window and suddenly saw a certain fat but cute stalker. It was the same guy who watching her yesterday and who had been watching her for quite sometime. He was a little ahead but they were catching up to him. Anna wondered if she should offer him a ride to college.

_Why'd I offer him a ride? I don't even know him!_

Anna continued watching the guy until her dad turned around the block and soon she was in Arendelle College. Although she couldn't stop thinking about him and wondering if she'd see him again today. She hoped so, even though she shouldn't.

_What exactly is wrong with me?_

So, she met with Hans and talked non-stop about something even she couldn't remember anymore to clear her head of the strange stalker.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short chapter and isn't up to your expectations but this is all I could do. But, I'll try my best to put the next chapter up faster. Please review!**


	3. Friends?

**Hey! I'm back! Faster then I thought I'd be back too. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends?**

* * *

_Where could it be?_

Elsa wondered as she sat in her class. She's checked everywhere she'd been yesterday and hadn't found a trace of her diary. She'd already asked the cleaners if they'd seen it but they had no idea. That could only mean one thing, someone had found it and taken it.

Elsa could only hope that who ever had taken it wouldn't read anything inside and return it back to her. If someone read her diary, she had no idea what she'd do. They'd probably laugh at her for all that she had written. All she could do was hope.

_Please let whoever had my diary return it._

Right now, she had no choice but to listen to her teacher giving a lecture on something she didn't understand.

* * *

Hans wondered down the halls of college, he was searching for a girl who had caught his interest. He hoped he could find her; he still hadn't given her diary back. He felt a bit guilty having it with him.

Suddenly, he saw her in the same place where they had met yesterday; she seemed to be searching for something. Of course, Hans knew what she was looking for. He took out the blue book from his bag and walked towards her.

College was already out, just like yesterday and they were the only ones there. She had probably stayed back to look for her diary and he had stayed back so he could give it to her.

He should have been giving his girlfriend a ride right now and he had felt sad when he'd told her that she'd have to walk home since she'd come with her dad this morning. But giving Elsa back her diary was much more important and Hans really wanted to see her too. He couldn't take her out of his mind. He'd only met her once but there was something in her, something that attracted him.

"Looking for this?" Hans asked as he showed the book to Elsa who had her back turned to him. Elsa turned around and sighed seeing the book in his hands. She seemed to be happy to have it back.

* * *

_He had it the whole time?_

Elsa took the book from Hans's hands. Finally, she'd found it at last, she'd been so worried about who could have had it.

_Did he read something?_

"No, I haven't read anything" Hans said

Elsa was surprised, how had he known what she was thinking about?

_Can he mind read or something?_

"Before you ask, no I can't mind read" Hans said with a playful smile

"I… I…" Elsa began but couldn't say anything

"You dropped it here yesterday when we ran into each other, I swear I haven't read anything, since you had already left when I found it, I decided to give it to you today but couldn't find the right time while college was going on" Hans said

"Thanks, I was actually searching for it just now" Elsa said

For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, like yesterday. Everything around them seemed to have stopped and they were the only ones left.

Suddenly, Hans broke eye contact and Elsa too looked away.

"I… I should get going… it's getting quite late" Elsa said as she turned away and started walking towards the gates

"Wait!" Hans called

* * *

_Why am I stopping her?_

Elsa turned around.

"It's pretty late, I can drop you off if you want, and I have a car" Hans said

"It's ok, I can walk" Elsa replied

"No, I insist" Hans said. Elsa seemed to think about it for sometime then she smiled at him

_She sure has a beautiful smile._

"OK, thank you" Elsa said

"Come one, my car is this way" Hans said and led the way as Elsa followed behind him.

While, in the car they started a conversation, getting to know each other, they found that they had quite a lot in common. The ride was quite enjoyable and both were kinda sad when it ended.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Hans asked as Elsa got off the car

"Yeah, I'll see you around" Elsa said, giving him another smile and he smiled back.

* * *

Anna was disappointed. She hadn't brought her car thinking that Hans would give her a ride home but he had said that he had some unfinished business and wouldn't tell her what it was.

There relationship wasn't as strong as when they had first started dating. They'd lost their spark. Anna knew it and Hans knew it too, nut Anna didn't want to believe that they were not ok. She really liked Hans and wanted him to be the one but lately he wasn't interested in whatever she talked about and seemed bored.

Anna simply sighed, she could worry about that later, right now she had to balance all these book. She had a lot of homeworks and had no idea how she'd take all of these things back home. They were way too heavy for her.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt, all the books she'd been holding fell all around her.

_Great, just what I needed!_

Anna was about to get up when someone gave her a hand, she looked up to see her cute stalker as she called him. She blushed, but took the hand anyway.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going" the cute stalker said

"It's ok really" Anna said as she bent down to pick up her books. He too, bent down and began picking up her books. After they were done, he didn't give her the book he was holding, she was about to ask for them when he spoke.

"I'm Kristoff" the cute stalker or Kristoff said

"I'm Anna" Anna said

"I know" he said with a cute smile

_Why am I thinking like this about him? Anna! You have a boyfriend!_

"Those books seem heavy, I'll help you take them home" Kristoff said

"It's ok, my house isn't really that far" Anna said

"No please, let me help you" Kristoff said with a smile

_I can't say no when he's smiling like that! Urgh! What am I thinking?_

"O-ok… thank you" Anna said

They walked to her house which took about 10 minutes and when they reached they were kinda sad. They enjoyed each others company.

"Well, I guess I'll see you?" Kristoff said with a hopeful expression

"Yeah, you will" Anna replied with a smile then she went inside.

* * *

_I can't believe it, I finally talked to Anna!_

Kristoff thought as he made his way back home. After so long, he'd finally talked to his crush, and she was everything he thought she would be. If it was possible, Kristoff felt that he'd fallen even more in love with her.

_This day just can't get any better!_

With a smile on his face, Kristoff walked towards his house jumping and dancing all the way. Now, Anna knew he existed!

_Maybe… just maybe I have a chance?_

He thought, but then he remembered how much Anna loved Hans. He knew he shouldn't but he wished that they'd break up. They did seem distant these days and Kristoff felt like Hans was falling for someone else, Elsa.

He'd noticed Hans watching Elsa during lunch and he always seemed happier when he saw her. But he couldn't be sure, after all Hans also seemed to love Anna a lot.

Just then, Kristoff noticed a car take off. It wasn't the car that shocked Kristoff, but it was the people that were inside it, Elsa and Hans were on the front seats and seemed to have been laughing before the car had zoomed off.

_Are Hans and Elsa…?_

Kristoff knew he should'nt, but he hoped that what he was thinking was true or would be true.

* * *

**Well, this chapter had a different style to it. It mainly focused on Elsa and Hans, but I just had to find a way for Kristoff and Anna to meet too! I was originally going to make them meet in a different way but then I thought that the idea I had would be far better in a future chapter, so I had to think something fast if I wanted to update. I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfying, I tried my best.**

**Now, they have met properly and are friends, but till when?**

**Review please! They always make me happy! :D**


	4. Not Quite Right

**Wow! A new chapter so fast, I'm quite surprised at myself XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not Quite Right**

* * *

Elsa went inside her apartment and took a shower after putting all her things in their places. She was way beyond happy, who would have thought that Hans could be so much fun to hang out with? And who would have thought that someone like hers would ever become friends with the school hunk? It was all strange but Elsa was happy. He was just so perfect!

_Wait, did I just think like that about him? He's just a friend Elsa! He only thinks of you as a friend too! Besides, he has a girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with me? Stop thinking stuff like that about him!_

Though, however hard she tried, Elsa couldn't get Hans out of her mind. Well, he was the college hunk for a reason and Elsa knew that there were many girls in college and most probably outside college who thought way more then she was doing. And she had only met him once! Well, twice technically but she had a proper conversation with him only once! And that too for what, 15 minutes?

Both way, it was just wrong to feel like this after such a short encounter, and feeling like that about someone who was already taken was even worse! Elsa was definitely not that kind of a girl!

_It's probably just a crush; I like him because he's been so nice to me! That's all!_

Elsa simply sighed, she'd never felt like this about anyone in her entire life! Hans was in fact her first crush, if what she was feeling was a crush! Did she just get an experience of love at first sight?

_Nah! That only happens in movies! Besides, this is so not love! It's just a crush, a childish crush that'll go away in time…_

Elsa sighed again and decided to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I lost you yesterday but you were in really great hands so I don't feel so bad. In fact, I'm actually kinda happy I lost you yesterday, if I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet Hans!_

_That's right! I made a friend! I know it's about time that happened._

_In fact, I think that I have a crush on him too. I'm not sure, I've never felt like this about anyone before and I've talked him for only a few minutes but he's just so, so… perfect! _

_In fact, he's actually the college hunk! I know, it's strange that I ever even met him! _

_He's so handsome and well-built too! He has muscles and I think abs as well! He seems to work out a lot and I know what you thinking and I admit that I was checking him out; I hope he didn't notice though! I just couldn't help myself! _

_But it isn't his body that I like the most, it's actually his eyes! Those dreamy eyes that I could stare at forever!_

_The worst part though, is that he has a girlfriend and she's none other then the college's Miss Popular, Anna… yeah, pretty bad luck!_

_There's no way he'd ever like me! I'm no match for someone like Anna! _

_I know it's not quite right but, I wish they'd break up._

_Elsa_

* * *

Hans grinned as he drove towards his house. Who would have thought that someone like Elsa who seemed pretty shy could be so much fun? She was shy there was no doubt but when you get to know her, she's actually very fun and great to hang out with, better then Anna too.

_Wait, where did that thought come from? I can't think like that, Anna's my girlfriend and I only properly met Elsa today!_

Hans sighed; maybe it was because Hans and Anna hadn't really been having as strong a relationship as when they started. Hans knew it, and Anna knew it too. It felt like during the beginning they were just so curious about each other getting to know each other and when they got along they assumed it was love. But now, it just didn't feel how it used to.

Hans was bored. He couldn't give Anna what she wanted from him. He was losing his interest in her. Don't get him wrong but Anna just didn't feel right anymore, it felt like he was just using her cause she was popular and everything.

Everyone in college thought that they were perfect for each other and they thought so too but it felt more like friends then lovers now.

It had been quite some time since there relationship has started becoming weaker at first, Hans didn't want to admit it but after meeting Elsa, he found it hard to stop thinking about her and Anna just couldn't seem to get any time in his brain.

_This isn't right. You can't do that to Anna. It'd break her heart._

Hans cared for Anna, and didn't know what to do. He couldn't drag this for a long time knowing that he didn't love her the way he should.

_No! This is wrong! I've just met Elsa for 10 minutes and I can't want to break up with Anna already! _

No, he wasn't going to do that! He'd give them some time. It was probably what they needed too, and then maybe he'd stop thinking about Elsa like that?

Hans didn't think he could stop thinking about her like that, but he could hope. It was not quite right, but he couldn't help feel this way about Elsa.

_Time. That's probably what we need. Yes, some time with Anna and we'll be just like we used to be! Everything will be ok between us and I'll forget about Elsa too. That's all we need._

Hans finally reached home and parked his car, and then he went to his room and lay on the bed.

_Time. At least I hope that's what we need._

* * *

Kristoff made his way towards his house. Could what he was thinking be right?

_Elsa isn't like that; she'd never go out with someone who has a girlfriend!_

Elsa was actually his science lab partner. They weren't close but they could be called friends. From what Kristoff knew, there was no way Elsa would do something like that. She was just too kind and shy.

_But could Hans do something like that?_

Kristoff shoke his head. He didn't exactly know Hans but he did know that he wasn't that kind of a guy. Besides, even if he was he'd never be able to convince Elsa to do something like that.

_Just stop thinking about stuff like this!_

Kristoff sighed, he shouldn't be thinking so much about other people's relationships, he should be thinking about how he'd finally talked to Anna! Thinking about Anna, he finally reached his house and fell on the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped. Hoped for something that would bring Anna and him closer, of course he didn't know that his wish was going to come true very soon.

* * *

Anna hummed to herself and she drove her car towards college. In the same place where she had seen Kristoff last time, she saw him once again. This time, she decided that she would offer him a ride.

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna called as she stopped the car beside him. He looked up and seemed a bit surprised to see her

"Oh, hey Anna!" He said with a smile

"Why don't you hop in? College is still pretty far from here" Anna said

"Oh? Uhh, thanks" Kristoff said as he took a seat at the front

They made light conversations in the car and soon they were at college. From there of course they separated.

Anna made her way towards her locker and found Hans waiting for her there.

"Hey Hans!" Anna said

"Ahh, finally the girl I wanted to see! I'm sorry about yesterday" Hans said

"It's ok Hans, I should have asked you before if you had time to drop me of" Anna said as she took out some books from her locker.

"No, it was wrong, I should have thought about my girlfriend first" Hans said

"It's really ok Hans" Anna said

_After all, I finally got to talk to my cute stalker because of that!_

"Well, to make up for it, I want to take you out tonight. Are you up for a date today?" Hans asked

"Sure, where are we going?" Anna asked

Hans told her about how it was actually a surprise and that she'd love it. Anna was glad that they seemed to be getting closer again. But for some strange reason, she felt that all this was… not quite right,

Of course she didn't know, that Hans was feeling the same way.

* * *

**And there you go! I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter is going to be about Hans and Anna's date, I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow or day after tomorrow, I have drama practice.**

**But, I'll try my best. In the meantime, please leave your reviews! You know how!**


	5. The Date

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait! I got carried away with homework, homework and some more homework. DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Date**

* * *

Elsa looked through the racks in the supermarket. Her house had pretty much run out of all the basic stuff needed for survival. Elsa grabbed some cheese and put it into her basket which was mostly filled with chocolate.

She walked towards the cashier and while waiting in line looked outside the huge glass doors. It was already dark outside. Elsa check her watch, it read 8:00 pm. Time sure passed by fast. Elsa soon paid for all her items and went outside the supermarket.

As soon as she stepped out the cold night air greeted her. Elsa pulled the thin shawl around her. She didn't think it would be this cold outside. Usually the cold didn't really bother her but today, she felt colder then before.

_Maybe I'm coming down with a fever._

Elsa continued walking until she was at a park. She went towards one of the wooden benches and sat down there while putting the bags containing the items she'd bought beside her. The park was empty, just the way she liked it. It was cold, but this place made her feel warmer. She'd always loved this park. She used to come here everyday with her parent, back when they were still alive.

Elsa closed her eyes as memories of her parents came to her. Slowly she began feeling sleepy and the last thing she thought of before she was overcome by sleep was Hans.

* * *

Hans looked through his closet for something to wear. HE was getting ready for his date with Anna but he just couldn't concentrate. He couldn't help being distracted by the thoughts of a girl and unfortunately, it wasn't his girlfriend.

In all honesty, Hans did not want to go on this date. But of course, he wouldn't agree with that. He had his mind convinced that this was what he needed to do, but the hardest was to convince the heart and it definitely wasn't happening anytime soon.

Hans finally grabbed a warm black jacket from inside his closet and slipped it on. It seemed to be really cold outside. He was glad he didn't have to pick Anna up, she'd said she'd meet him at the restaurant cause it might be late when she went back home and she didn't want to trouble him so she was going to bring her car.

After saying goodbye to his parents, Hans made his way to his car and got in. For some strange reason, Hans couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He really felt like seeing Elsa right now. Something told him that she was not alright.

Hans shook his head. Nothing bad was going to happen and he needed to think about Anna and forget Elsa. Besides, she was probably home getting ready to sleep. With these thoughts, Hans continued driving but he couldn't stop thinking that something was about to happen.

Hans glanced at the clock 8:30 pm, he still had sometime, he really should check on Elsa. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to enjoy his date. So, Hans turned the car around and drove towards Elsa's house.

_Elsa is probably getting ready to go to bed Hans, you're just worrying too much._

* * *

Kristoff sighed as he stared at a picture of Anna on his computer. Kristoff wasn't one of those creepy stalkers whose houses were filled with pictures of the people they stalk. No, he was looking at this photo online. It was on his college website from when Anna had won that fashion show.

Of course, Kristoff wanted to be able to see pictures of his beloved Anna everywhere in his house but he figured that Anna wasn't into those creepy stalkers. Even if she was with Hans, he could always think for a better future right?

Kristoff sighed as he closed the computer. His stomach grumbled so he made his way to the fridge and pulled out a pizza box with half a pizza in it. He took the pizza to the microwave and heated it. After it was done, he made his way in front of the TV and sat down on the couch while eating his pizza.

He flipped through the channels and settled with watching some football while eating his pizza. Once he was done eating he continued watching the television. When he started feeling sleepy, he checked the clock, 1:00 am, it read. Kristoff decided, it was time to go to bed.

While making his way to his bedroom, Kristoff noticed the window that faced the front of the house was open and wind was coming through it. He made his way to the window and started closing it when he saw her.

"Anna!?"

Kristoff quickly made his way outside.

* * *

Anna wore a knee-length red dress with black stockings and a black long coat. Her hair was falling on her shoulder and she was wearing slight make-up. All in all, she looked stunning.

Anna smiled at her reflection; she was going to show Hans just how much she loved him today! He seemed to be interested in someone else these days, yes Anna had noticed but she'd been playing clueless. Today, she was going make him fall in love with her all over again!

Anna smiled brighter at the thought as she made her way downstairs said goodbye to her parents and went outside. She walked to her car and tried to start it up but it wouldn't start! She tried again and again, but it seemed the car was broken!

_Great! Just great! What do I do now?_

She decided that she'd ask her father to take her. Why trouble Hans right now? He could drop her home later. Soon, Anna was sitting at the restaurant that Hans had chosen, it was perfect. It was the most romantic restaurant in the city too. Anna smiled in satisfaction as she checked the time 9:00 pm. She decided to call Hans once but when he didn't pick up, she assumed he was on the way.

So, she waited. And waited and waited and waited until it was 12:00 am.

Anna couldn't believe it! Hans had stood her up! When the restaurant closed she found herself walking down the road mindlessly and didn't even realize that their were tears falling down her eyes. Anna just kept walking, while most girls would be scared that something might happen to them at this time of night. Arendelle was very safe, their were police officers on duty and people were still busy. So Anna didn't have to worry about that.

Anna soon found herself in front of Kristoff's house when she regained her senses.

_Why did I come here?_

Anna wondered to herself but didn't move, she wanted to see Kristoff really badly right now. Anna didn't know how long she was standing there crying until she heard a familiar voice.

"Anna!?"

* * *

**And that's that! You guys might have been confused by the title, were you thinking this would show the date between Hans and Anna? Well, it does… it shows how the date turned out!**

**This chapter is very important to the story! It will be a turning point for all four of them from here. Which means, this story will be coming to an end soon. I don't know how many more chapters but I'll figure it out.**

**So, the next chapter should be up soon. I'll try to update fast but I make no promises. If all goes well, the next chapter should be up tomorrow! But once again, I make no promises. XD**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really like this one! It turned out better then what I'd expected too. Originally, this chapter was going to be very different and not good different either. Now that I think about it, I can't believe I was about to right something like that! Let's all thank God that I didn't! XD**

**So, what do you think will happen to Elsa?**

**Please review, I love reviews, they really encourage me. I'm really sad that I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter DX**

**Come on people, the little button under the chapter is waiting to be clicked! You wouldn't want a sad button, would you? XD**


	6. Something Flutters

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! **

**In this chapter, we'll change the sequence a bit, usually it's Elsa, Hans, Kristoff and then Anna but for this chapter it'll be Hans, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna, not much change but just thought about letting you know. This sequence will most probably be followed for this chapter only. From the next chapter, the sequence will go back to the normal one.**

**I didn't really want to change the sequence, but it was necessary for this chapter so, I just had to. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Frozen.**

**I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Something Flutters**

* * *

Hans sped through the road, going the opposite way of the place he was supposed to be going. HE quickly reached Elsa's home and found it completely dark.

_Don't worry Hans, she probably already asleep._

Hans rang the doorbell and waited but no one answered. He rang it a few more time but when there was still no answer, he realized that Elsa was indeed not there.

Hans checked his watch once before jumping to any conclusions. 8:45pm, the watch read.

_She couldn't be asleep so fast, so where is she? It's not too late either, maybe she's just out with friends or maybe a boyfriend?_

Hans didn't know why but he was suddenly overcome by rage at the thought of Elsa with a boyfriend. He shook his head to clear it.

_Why am I feeling so jealous? Besides, I have a girlfriend, I shouldn't be thinking about her like that._

Suddenly Hans remembered his girlfriend and the date he was supposed to be at. Anna might already be there and here he was worrying about another girl!

_Elsa is probably fine, I should go to my date with Anna._

But Hans could still not shake off the feeling that Elsa was not fine and suddenly remembered a thing called… cell phone!

Hand felt like smacking his head, he should have called Elsa first! He could have called her and she would have told him that she was perfectly fine! He wouldn't have come rushing here and could be on his date by now.

_Well, better late then never._

Hans pulled out his iphone 6+ and searched the name list for Elsa, after finding her he called her, he waited for someone to pick up but no one did. He called again a few time in case she hadn't heard but after calling about 10 times he realized she wasn't going to pick up.

_Why isn't she picking up?_

Hans began feeling even more worried, was he right? Was Elsa really not fine? He needed to find her and fast.

_I could be overreacting, she could have put her phone on silent because she's busy or something._

Hans checked his watch again, 9:10pm, Anna was going to be mad at him but he knew he couldn't leave without seeing Elsa. He was going to find her at any cost.

Hans was running around looking for Elsa at nearby places, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is she?_

The more time passes, the more worried he became. Finally he reached a park that was nearby a supermarket he had just searched. He checked his watch again. 9:50pm. still no sigh of Elsa.

Hans looked around the park, after not seeing anyone he turned around to leave when he caught a sight. There, sitting on a bench was Elsa with some grocery bags at her side. She seemed to be asleep and her face was red as if she was having a fever or something.

Hans sighed in relief at her sight and quickly ran to her, he called her to wake her up but she didn't, he shoke her and when he touched her face, he pulled back his hand.

Elsa was burning up! He put his hand on her forehand and confirmed that she was having a really high fever.

_I have to get her home._

Realizing that Elsa wasn't going to wake up, Hans picked her up bridal style and took the grocery bags as well and began taking her to her house. It was rather difficult to carry Elsa and the grocery bags all the way to her house which was quite far too. Hans regretted not bringing his car but he was determined. Elsa was sick, and she needed to be home right now with someone to take care of her.

Hans knew that Elsa was all alone in this world and made up his mind that he was going to take care of her until her fever decreased. He'd be by her side, and completely forgetting about Anna decided that he'd be with her, even if he had to stay there all night long.

* * *

Elsa couldn't tell if she was dreaming or if it was a reality but she thought she heard someone call her name, it sounded like Hans too. She wanted to reply but she couldn't. The voice seemed worried. She felt someone shake her and touch her forehead and it was then that she realized that she had a fever. She was burning up.

_Just what I needed._

Suddenly, Elsa felt someone pick her up and start walking. She felt safe in the pair of arms that held her, so she didn't protest, not like she could anyways.

She didn't remember what happened after that but when she regained consciousness, she was in a bed. Her bed, lying down with a wet towel on her head. Elsa looked around the room to see if anyone was there but there was no one. She noticed a couple of towels on her bedside table and her eyes soon went to the clock on the wall. 3:00am.

"Oh, you're awake"

Elsa turned towards the door where the voice had come from and found Hans smiling and holding a bottle that looked like medicine.

"Hans?" Elsa asked

_Am I dreaming?_

"The one and only" he said with a grin

"But, what are you doing here? And how did I even get here?" Elsa asked, she remembered someone carrying her but wasn't sure if it had been Hans, but it seemed to have been.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble or something, so I came looking for you and found you in the park with a burning fever, so I stayed over to take care of you" Hans replied with a smile

"You… you didn't really have to" Elsa said with a blush

Hans smiled once again, "I couldn't just leave you there right? Now open your mouth, you have to take this medicine if you're going to get well soon"

He sat down on the chair beside Elsa's bed, that Hans had probably brought there and began taking out the medicine. He filled a glass with water and gave the medicine to her.

Elsa took the medicine and gulped it down with the water.

"It's pretty late, I'm fine now so you should go home now too" Elsa said

"I'm staying here tonight and taking care of you" Hans said as he picked up a blanket from the floor and used it to cover himself up.

"But…" Elsa started but was cut off by Hans

"No arguing, I'm tired and you still need your rest, so let's both get some sleep" Hans said and closed his eyes still smiling

Elsa too smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Kristoff wanted to kill the person who was caused so much pain to Anna. His heart broke when he saw her crying and shivering in front of his house.

"Anna? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kristoff asked and was surprised at what Anna did next.

Anna looked at him with her tear-filled eyes and suddenly hugged him really tightly while crying on his shoulder. Kristoff was a bit surprised by this but didn't say anything and let her hug him and rubbed her back. He led her into his house and closed the door behind them.

He wanted to know what had happened to her but let her calm down fast. He took her to his living room and sat her down on the sofa then went inside the kitchen to get some hot chocolate for both of them.

Once they were ready, he took the hot mugs and set them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He then went inside a room and brought two blankets and gave one to Anna, which she gratefully accepted. Once they were both cozy with the mugs on their hands, Kristoff decided that he should probably ask her.

"Anna, what happened?" Kristoff asked

Anna looked at him for a minute before finally replying, "I… I was supposed to be on a date with Hans but…"

"Did that idiot do something to you?" Kristoff said with anger

Anna seemed surprised at his tone but continued, "No, he did nothing at al… in fact he didn't even show up, he stood me up"

"WHAT!? All alone? And he didn't even call?" Kristoff asked

"Yes, I waited for him at the restaurant till 12:00, but he didn't show up and didn't pick up either" Anna said looking down

Kristoff couldn't believe his ears; Hans didn't seem like the type of guy who'd do something like that to a girl. For a brief second, Kristoff wondered if Elsa had anything to do with it, but quickly brushed it aside, right now, Anna was more important.

"Forget about him Anna, he doesn't deserve your tears, first tell me… have you eaten anything?" Kristoff asked and Anna shoke her head no.

"Just as I thought, I'll be right back" Kristoff said and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Once Kristoff was gone, Anna looked around the house and noticed that it seemed a bit dirty, like it hadn't been cleaned for quite some time now. She checked the clock on the wall, it read 1:30am.

_I can't go home like this! My parents will straight away question me and I don't know what to tell them._

Anna wondered if she could stay over at Kristoff's for the night. It seemed like a safe plan and Anna was sure Kristoff wouldn't try anything, so she called her parents.

"Hey dad... yeah, the date went great... I don't think I'll be coming home tonight… No! It's not like that... Hans is going to drop me off at a friend's who lives nearby… No! I'm not lying... Fine… I'll see you tomorrow the… goodnight" Anna sighed as she hung up the phone, she hated lying to her parents but she couldn't tell them the truth, at least not right now.

After some time, Kristoff came in carrying a plate of pasta. Anna smiled as he set the plate down on the coffee table.

"Kristoff… I was kinda wondering if, I could stay over for the night? I mean… I can't go back home like this, I don't know what to tell my parents! Anna said in a hurry.

Kristoff smiled, "Of course Anna, you can stay over, you want to watch some TV?"

"Ok" Anna replied smiling

Soon, they were talking and laughing, Anna suddenly felt alive again. After she had eaten, they continued talking with the TV still open and eventually fell asleep together.

* * *

**That is the longest chapter in this story! XD**

**So… what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**As you can probably tell, the break up is coming soon and don't worry it won't be filled with tears or denial. The next chapter is going to be about the next day when they wake up and some romance most probably. XD**

**I think we'll have 3-4 chapters more before this story ends. **

**Oh, and just so you know… Hans doesn't forget Anna, he's battery is just dead so he can't call her… yeah, I'm evil like that XD**

**Now, please move forward to the review button and leave me your review!**


	7. Morning Blues

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I don't have a good reason for not updating except for the fact that I was lazy…**

**I was like, "I'll update today… … … nah, I can update tomorrow" and that just kept happening and here we are! **

**Anyways, let's all move on towards this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Morning Blues**

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes to the sunlight lighting up her room. She looked at the clock and it read 6:30am. Elsa felt strangely refreshed; she was much energized and had a feeling that this day was going to be great.

Elsa turned and was surprised to find a chair beside her bed and even more surprising was the fact that there was someone sleeping on it. Whoever it was had their face and body completely covered by a blanket.

Elsa blinked in confusion at the figure before remembering who it was. A sweet smile formed on her face as she recalled the events of last night. So, she hadn't been dreaming. It was all real, him sleeping in that chair was proof of it.

Elsa silently got off her bed and after taking some clothes out of her closet made her way to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a hot shower. By 7:15 am, Elsa was showered, dressed and ready for another day.

It was a Sunday morning, so she didn't need to worry about waking up Hans to get ready for college. He had been up most of the night, so she was sure he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

_Maybe I should make him some breakfast._

Elsa felt glad that she had gone shopping yesterday, but then she suddenly remembered that she hadn't brought the bags back to her house. Had Hans seen them and brought them home for her?

After a quick look around the place and no bags, she guessed that Hans hadn't seen her grocery bags. Elsa sighed, now she'd have to make something out of whatever was left in her kitchen which wasn't really anything.

Elsa went to take a look in the fridge and her eyes widened in surprise. The nearly empty fridge from yesterday was full; everything she'd bought had been places neatly inside. After a quick look around the kitchen she found everything she had bought and smiled at the fact that Hans had not only brought back her grocery bags but had also arranged everything in the kitchen.

_Hans is so sweet, his wife will be so lucky._

Then Elsa remembered Anna, Hans's girlfriend and felt bad that he was spending time with her. Elsa admitted that she liked Hans, maybe even loved him but Hans had a girlfriend and she couldn't steal him from her.

_He just helped you; he would have done that to anyone else too._

Elsa felt sad that the guy she liked was already taken but she let herself forget it.

_Were just friends._

It sounded like a lie even to her, Elsa didn't know about Hans, but for her, Hans was much more then a friend.

* * *

Hans slowly opened his eyes to darkness. Was it still night time? But then he noticed that his face was covered by a blanket. He picked up the blanket and immediately regretted it as the sunlight hit him in the face. Hans groaned as he got off the chair and noticed that his body was a little stiff.

Hans did some exercise before realizing that Elsa was not in her bed. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, 8:15am. Hans wondered where Elsa had gone and was about to call her when a delicious aroma hit his nose. Hans followed the aroma to the kitchen where he found Elsa wearing a light pink apron and cooking something. The delicious aroma made Hans's stomach growl and Elsa turned around upon hearing the sound.

She giggled a little at Hans's embarrassed face before speaking, "Good morning Hans"

"Good morning to you too, what is that delicious smell?" Hans asked

"Pancakes, but you need to take a shower first before you get anything to eat, the bathroom's that way, you can use anything you want" Elsa said and turned around to cook once again.

Hans smiled as he made his way to the bathroom.

_It's almost like were a married couple._

Hans stopped dead on his tracks as his thought processed. Had he just thought of him and Elsa as a couple, a married couple?

Where had that thought come from? What about Anna? Didn't he love her? Had he really fallen for someone else? Had he really fallen for Elsa?

There were so many questions and Hans didn't know what to think. What was he going to do? Hans shoke his head, he didn't want to think about anything right now.

Later on, when Hans took a shower and Elsa served him the pancakes she'd made, Hans realized one thing. A he watched Elsa put another pancake in his plate and flash another one of her sweet smiles, Hans realized one thing, he had fallen in love with the beautiful Elsa.

_But what about Anna?_

Hans didn't know how he was going to break this news to Anna, but when he looked into Elsa's eyes as she thanked him for taking care of her, Hans knew one thing. He was not letting Elsa go.

* * *

Kristoff slowly opened his eyes to a weight on his shoulders. He slowly moved his head to find Anna sound asleep. Unknowingly, a smile found it's way to Kristoff's face.

_I wish I can wake up like this every morning._

Kristoff wondered how anyone could be so beautiful, even in sleep Anna was beautiful. Of course this was not the case, Anna looked like she'd just had a fight with a huge bear with her hair looking like that. **(Just imagine Anna's just woke up look from Frozen) **but to Kristoff's eyes, Anna would always be beautiful no matter how horrible she looked.

Kristoff started wondering what it would be like if Anna really was his girlfriend. He felt really proud of the fact that when Hans had stood her up and made her wait half the night for him, Anna had come to him. He was extremely pleased that he was shoulder she chose to cry on and that he'd managed to make her smile despite everything that'd happened to her.

Kristoff once again found himself wondering if Hans was with Elsa, if he had left Anna for her. Kristoff really hated the fact that Hans had hurt Anna so much but he also had to be thankful to him because now maybe Anna would see him as something more then a friend.

And it was just as Kristoff was staring at Anna and having these thoughts that Anna woke up.

* * *

Anna woke up to find herself face-to-face with Kristoff.

_He's so cute early in the morning._

Anna head jolted up at that sudden thought. Cute? Since when did she start thinking of Kristoff as cute?

'Sorry for the awkward wake up call" Kristoff said

"It's… not your fault" Anna said

"Yeah, so you want to take a shower? The bathroom's that way" Kristoff said as he pointed at a direction

"Yeah, should I go first?" Anna asked

"Don't worry, there's another bathroom I'll just shower there then we can have breakfast" Kristoff said

"Ok" Anna replied as she went to the bathroom.

When Anna stepped into the shower, she first looked at the mirror and her eyes widened at the horrible reflection. Kristoff must have been terrified by the way she looked!

She quickly cleaned herself and became presentable. When she got out, Kristoff was still in the shower and Anna decided to get started on breakfast. She took out some eggs and began cooking them.

Soon, Kristoff was out and he began helping but soon enough it turned into a mini-food fight and all the awkwardness was gone. She was really having fun with Kristoff and realized that even Hans had never made her this happy.

_Why do I like spending time with Kristoff so much?_

And as Anna looked at Kristoff laughing, she found out the truth.

She was in love with Kristoff.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry Anna and Kristoff's parts are short but you should know that I focus more on Elsa and Hans. I was going to add the break-up in this chapter as well by mixing two chapters since I made you wait, but right now I'm in a rush and I just wanted to get this posted. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope hear from you… well read from you but you know, it's the same thing… sort of.**

**You get my point right? The review button down below is really lonely. Could really use some clicking or lots of clicking if you are so grateful XD**

**I'll try to update this soon but no promises are made. The next update could be in… … … YEARS! Just kidding XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
